What You Missed
by Embobo
Summary: Takes Place During FFX: When the group get's separated at the Sanubian Desert, what really happened to Yuna? Yuna POV YunaTidus paring (more detailed summary inside) !Ch. 4 is up!Warning! Angst!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Ok.. I don't own Final Fantasy X or any of the characters or plots. I only own my thoughts which (thankfully) can be seen only by me! =) Summary: Takes place from Yuna's POV. Ever wonder what happened to Yuna when the group got separated in the Sanubian Desert? The untold tales of Yuna's torture. Rated R for later chapters. This first one is kind of a prologue so if you want to actually get to the plot, R&R! All opinions loved and welcomed! Enjoy!  
  
As I slowly regained an unstable state of consciousness, I instantly noticed the Sun. Its piercing rays seemed to slash right through my already tightly closed eyelids. I felt as though I was presiding on a blanket of miniature hot coals that mercilessly burned every inch of bear skin it could scorch. Using my long silky skirt as a shield for my legs against the fiery sand, I covered my sunburned face with my shaking hands and attempted to analyze my surroundings. As I cautiously opened my eyes, I took in quite a bizarre sight. A swirling chaotic mess of yellow was everywhere. My exhausted brain could barely register what I was witnessing as a sand storm, much less realize what that might mean. At that point, I was practically insane due to stress and lack of nourishment so I couldn't quite comprehend the severity of the situation I had been forced into. All my tired bones would allow me to focus thought on, was sleep. I could barely make out a dark shape in the distance that seemed to resemble ancient ruins of some kind. I knew I was in no mental or physical state to do much else but rest, so I forced my aching legs to move and my quivering arms to block some of the sand as I slowly half-walked, half-stumbled over to my newly discovered crude shelter. With the last of my energy draining, I collapsed onto the sand that was cooled with the glorious blessing that was shade. It wouldn't have mattered if I'd fallen onto a bed of feathers or a bed of nails because the instant my head touched the ground, I more or less passed out... much to my exhausted body's relief.  
A sharp, quick pain in my left shin roughly forced me out of resting state (to me) only a short time later. I quickly opened my eyes and slowly sat up, my head dizzy from lack of food. The first thing I noticed was the desert. Before, I had been more or less brain dead but now that I'd gotten some rest, I knew I must have been in the Sanubian desert. The beat up pieces of machina remains had been there since I was a little girl visiting my cousin Rikku and Uncle Cid.  
"Boss! I think we got her!"  
My head whirled around and for the first time, noticed the soldier who had so painfully awaken me. To my horror and shock, I immediately recognized the soldier to be of Guado race! I felt cold from my head to my feet, despite being in the midst of a huge desert. With a good idea who the "boss" was, I began backing away from the guard, whimpering in fear. I frantically searched for any method of escape. They had me backed into a corner. The filthy piece of Guado scum laughed at my distressed state.  
"Heh heh... no big, tough, heroic guardians to save you now huh?"  
My eyes widened as I let out a short gasp. Where were my guardians?!? No... (I dimly noted) where were my best friends?? We were all together before we met up with Sin... they could be anywhere now.  
"Where are they?? What did you do to them?!?", I demanded.  
"Cool it Princess! When we find them, we'll let you know exactly what we'll do to them.", the soldier remarked with a sinister laugh. A bunch of soldiers nearby joined in, having a hearty chuckle at my expense! I tried my best to show an air of confidence and bravery towards the guards, but I couldn't help being worried. What if all of them got transferred clear across Spira? What if they all got transferred to a totally different time? What if they all got separated to different times and places? What if...  
"No.", I muttered just quietly enough for me to hear. I had to stop playing the "what if game". It could drive a person crazy! Besides, Auron and Kimahri would be fine wherever they ended up, that's for sure. Their muscles and no-nonsense attitudes were enough to intimidate even the toughest of foes. Lulu, she'd be O.K. too. Sometimes, I knew she got scared even if most people couldn't see it in her always confident face, but with just one glace at her, most guys would be quick to do her biding. Of course, Lulu could protect herself from "horny male" type fiends tool Once I'd witnessed Lulu cast a quick flare to a persistent male's groin who wouldn't get the hint. Although most people wouldn't guess it, Rikku was a lot like Lulu. Sure Rikku was talkative, cheerful, and perky (totally anti- Lulu), but when it came to men, she was nobody's damsel in distress. Plus, natural thief instincts that were usually such a pain off the battlefield, would come in handy. Yeah, Rikku would be fine. Wakka could manage himself well also. He was always good-natured and willing to help. His never wavering example of generosity seemed to make people become compelled to selflessness and they tried to help him right back. Of course, he was no pushover. He's been building up his muscle strength for about 10 years playing pro-blitz ball, making him a force to be reckoned with.  
And then... there was Tidus. My newest guardian. Although I've only known him for a short while, I've learned he's a strong leader. He led the Aurochs to victory (with Wakka's help), he led himself into the forbidden Cloister of Trials, and he leads everyone with such confidence, you'd think he lived in Spira his whole life. At just the thought of his beautiful face, I felt a little stronger. Thinking such thoughts made me automatically give an inward sigh. I wont pretend Tidus doesn't captivate me. His looks alone are enough to make any girl in Spira swoon and go week in the knees. Those eyes... they make me feel as though I lose track of reality as I fall into those blue pools of sincerity. As crazy as it sounds, his eyes are my sweet consolers. Every time we make eye contact, I feel as if he knows and understands my every worry and fear without saying a word. And that's just his eyes. His lips always seem to curl upwards at the ends, ready and waiting to grace the world with an infectious and beautiful simile. That smile... it's hard to be anything else but blissfully happy when you catch sight of his smile and carefree laugh. And of course, his body and finely toned muscles are a thing of sheer beauty all their own.  
I felt my cheeks glow a deep crimson in spite of my efforts to keep calm. Ever since the day I became a real summoner, I'd been thinking peculiar thoughts such as these. The same symptoms always accompanied these thoughts. The blushing, excessive sweating, heart beating like crazy... No one had ever made me feel quite like this. O.K., maybe my non-existent experience with men had something to do with my mass confusion in this area, but you really can't blame me. Besaid Island isn't exactly a goldmine for available members of the opposite sex. I almost laughed at the memory of Rikku's shock in finding out that I could count the number of available guys our age on one hand when she was visiting one summer.  
Before I realized what was happening to me, my vision blurred and I began shaking with uncontrollable sobs. I had tried to keep my face expressionless. Prove to those filthy soldiers that hey hadn't won, they'd never break me. I had only let my guard down for a second, but that's all it took for the emotion of total despair to take me over. There was almost no stopping me. I bawled in short, hiccupy, gasps, my back to the soldiers, out of shame. What had my life come to? What would my parents think? This thought only made me sob harder. Due to my uncontrollable wails, I failed to notice the ever-nearing footsteps behind me. A hand, cold as death, slowly traced its way up my spine. My back instantly stiffened as an unpleasant crawling sensation took hold of my skin.  
"So... we meet again, Lady Yuna," an eerie voice remarked. I felt a sharp pinch on my neck.  
"Oh shit," I thought. Then, everything went black. 


	2. Fatal Slip of the Tongue

Disclaimer No, I do not in fact own any FFX related things except what goes on in my own imagination! Don't sue me! LoL  
  
A/N: O.K. finally (after a long wait) ch. 2 is up!!! Yay! Thanks to everybody for all the great reviews! They're the most inspiring things I've ever read! :) Oh, for all of you who hope Yuna'll whip out her shot guns and give a few warning shots to Seymour's head, sorry but that's not the way the story goes. Although I do invite you imagine her doing so. It's really quite satisfying! LoL The plot actually kinda starts to form and some more exciting things happen! This chapter's longer than the last I think so hopefully it was worth the wait! Well, I'll let you see for yourselves. Read away! (But don't forget to review!!!!)  
  
I awoke to the worst headache I'd ever had in my life. It felt as though there was a war raging inside my skull. I could barely summon the strength to lift my heavy eyelids and somewhere, through all the chaos inside my head, came the thought that I'd been drugged.  
  
I remembered waking once before this. At that time, I hadn't been drugged, but I'd gone nearly two days without food and water, so I wasn't capable of much anyway. In fact, all I really remembered was thanking Yevon as some one poured cool water past my dry chapped lips and down my parched throat. I just barely remember someone helping me chew some bread and some kind of meat.  
  
Back in the present, most of the lasting effects of whatever they drugged me with were beginning to wear off. I cautiously pushed myself up into a sitting position. To my surprise, I found myself presiding on a collapsible army cot in a large beige tent.  
  
Suddenly, memories of the last few days came flooding into my mind. Panic seemed to squeeze my heart with an iron fist. His voice, his touch... I could sense his evil intentions all around me at that very moment. As long as he was near, I was in danger at every moment. As if to confirm my fears, I could hear footsteps, slowly getting louder, approaching my tent. The intense mixture of panic and fear seemed to paralyze me. It wrapped around my body and took over any other thoughts. I couldn't run if my life depended on it... which it very well may.  
  
Just when I thought I'd pass out from the agony of suspense, the opening of the tent flew open.  
  
Maester Seymour.  
  
At the sight of my terror-stricken expression, a twisted smile adorned his face, contrasting with his ever-menacing eyes. In one large, sweeping stride, he closed the gap between us.  
  
I couldn't help myself, the stress and tension was squeezing my chest. I could hardly breathe. To free myself from these invisible, yet constricting binds, I uttered a small whimper of fear. This only seemed to amuse him all the more.  
"Don't tell me the brave and strong summoner Yuna is... scared?!?", he exclaimed in a sarcastic tone. "Or was she terribly frightened all along, only to have her fears masked by her 6 personal bodyguards? Ah, but not to worry. I shan't harm you unless you give me reason to."  
  
He then assumed the look of a greedy child in a candy shop. I could almost see the waves of want and desire radiating from him as he stared hungrily into my eyes. I held his gaze in an attempt to prove I wasn't as cowardly as he thought, but to my surprise, he broke the connection first. As hard as it was staring into his eyes, it was even harder watching him stare at the rest of me, sizing me up, as though I was his property. I saw his eyes travel from my face, down to my chest (lingering longer than necessary) before looking over the rest of me.  
  
I hated myself at this moment. I knew something awful was going to happen, yet, I was too wimpy to do anything about it. At Seymour's perverted display, Lulu wouldn't wait a second before unleashing her most powerful spells. Even Rikku would have bitch-slapped him or something by now. And yet, a shaky, "H... How did you find me?", was all I could handle.  
  
"Machina of course." was his simple reply. "They're really quite useful."  
  
"Forbidden Machina?!?", I gasped. "But you're... you're a Maester of Yevon!"  
  
At this, he began to chuckle. "Oh Yuna, don't be so naive. Everyone uses forbidden machina. In fact, I'm not sure how the Bevelle temple would run without it."  
  
I was in total shock. I mean, our own Maesters frequently used the forbidden machina that supposedly caused us all this pain and destruction? What did that mean? At this rate, we'll never atone for our sins! All of a sudden, a most peculiar thought entered my mind. What if the forbidden machina had nothing to do with Sin? What if Yevon's teachings were... wrong? No, they had to be right, the aeons were proof... weren't they? Suddenly, I became aware that Seymour was talking.  
  
"What I'd like to know is how you managed to travel halfway across Spira in a matter of seconds."  
  
Wouldn't he like to know? A plan began to form in the back of my mind. "We have our ways...", I began while trying to copy Tidus's Devil-may- care grin on my own lips to give an air of confidence. "In fact," I continued,"I wouldn't be surprised if they were already on their way here!" I bluffed. I then tried to end my act with a grand, defiant laugh. I guess, though, when your heart's beating as fast as a rabbit's and your chest is tight from nerves, any grand belly laughing turns into a pathetic, weak, cough. I know, as convincing as a coughing fit is, it didn't fool Seymour.  
  
"Ah Yuna, Yuna, Yuna...", he sighed in mock exasperation. "What good would it do to lie to me? I will find out the truth and if I see that you've lied to me... well, I shall be most angry indeed. While you may be my ticket to power, you would do well to remember I still hold the "whip", so to speak. So, unless you want to be the one to send your own guardians once we've finished with them, I suggest we try this again!"  
  
The flash of rage in his eyes made it all too clear where the power lay.  
  
"Don't hurt them!", I cried. "I... I'll tell you what I can." I finished , quite defeated. "I blacked out when we fell through the ice. When I awoke, we were all in this city, under the ice. The last thing I remember is the dismal cold I felt as Sin approached. The next I knew, we all were transported and I awoke near the Al Bhed home and I think it was Sin who brought me there." At this, Seymour began staring at me quite strangely and I knew I'd made a mistake.  
  
"We found you near an... Al Bhed home?" I could see the wheels turning in his mind. Holy shit... I blew it, big time. Ever since the Yevonites attacked th original Al Bhed home, they had all worked to build a new one. This time around, however, it had to be a secret. The home is under massive security, almost no one (other than people of Al Bhed race) knows about it. In fact, the only reason I know about it is because of mom...  
  
"Of course... out in the middle of nowhere..." muttered Seymour. "Machina everywhere... People would have to accept me if I exposed those filthy Al Bheds" The thrill in his eyes was all too threatening.  
  
As he swiftly rose and turned to inform the others of this new findings, I knew I had to stop him. There's no way he's going to do anything to hurt the Al Bhed's! Or... maybe he is if I don't act fast. At that point, I only had a matter of seconds to put a stop to Maester Seymour, so I did the first thing I could think of... and tackled him. I know, not the smartest move in the world. Seeing as he was a good few inches taller (and a great deal stronger) than I was, my desperate lunge at his annoyingly big head did little more than surprise him. I had to do better than that. I mean, he didn't even fall over...  
  
I quickly reached up and grabbed his freakishly long hair and gave it a good tug! He cried out in pain and shock as he stumbled over the army cot. That's when I noticed my staff leaning in a corner. If I could only reach it... my problems would be over! I could send Seymour-Butts over here and nobody would ever know about the home! I knew this might be my only chance, so I rushed over to my staff.  
  
I spun around and wasted no time in beginning the sending process. My hands expertly twirled my staff, my brow nit together in concentration. As I slipped into a familiar trance-like focus, the world around me seemed to fade away. I was nearly done! I couldn't believe my plan was working. I just had a bit more to go when I felt something hard smash into me. I fell to the ground (tackled by one of the soldiers who must have heard Seymour's cries) as my staff flew out of my hands and the spell was broken. I hardly had time to gasp before my hands were chained together and I was forced back into a standing position. The last thing I saw was Seymour's glaring expression, anger flashing in his narrowed eyes, before I was forced out of my tent to go who knows where. 


	3. The Twisted Confessions

A/N: Hey everybody! Yes, I'm back. I'm sorry it took me like forever to update! Ok . . . I know on my summery I said this story was Yuna POV, but this chapter's a little bit different. I felt, in order for you guys to understand everything, I'd have this chapter be mostly from Seymour's POV. Well, actually, this chapter is going to be a journal entry of Seymour's. (YES, Seymour is going to keep a journal in this story and yes, it's VERY manly hehe) I just felt that his thought process deserved more of an explanation that what they gave it in the game. (Or at least how I think his thought process would be anyway...) So everything in regular print is his journal entry, and the things in italics are like... a third person point of view. You'll get it when you read it. Oh by the way, thanks for the double spacing tip, but even when I double space it, it doesn't seem to show up that way on www.fanfiction.net! I will continue to try to figure out how to get it to double space, but for now, bear with me. (Sorry!) Also, I'm thinking about moving this story to the angst section.... but the last chapter I plan on writing is based on "The Spring" so I dunno. Well, the next few chapters are most likely going to be extremely angst-y so you are forewarned. As always, R&R!! Your opinions rock and they keep me writing! Tell me what you think! Flames included. (If you must...) Well... all there is left to do is..... enjoy!  
Disclaimer I DO NOT own any FFX characters or the general plot of the game. I do own this story, however, and my thoughts!  
  
Who in Spira does she think she is?!? Trying to send me! Me! All of Spira is fucking out to get me, and Yuna, of all people, is the one putting my plans in Jeopardy!  
At this, he slammed down his quill, practically upsetting his small bottle of ink. He closed his eyes, and heaved a big sigh. After quickly retrieving his quill, he returned to the near frantic scribbling of his inner thoughts.  
I've dealt with too much bull shit from the world to have my plans ruined by a naive, close-minded, no-talent, little summoner! You would think she would at least try to understand where I'm coming from. Although most are unaware of it, I know she too is a half-race. Her father, Lord Braska, a well-respected man, and her mother, an unknown Al Bhed girl who died long ago. Myself? My father, the Guado, and my mother, the human. My mother . . . She also gave up her mortal life long ago. We are so similar, Yuna and I. And yet, we have so many differences. She has never had to deal with the monster of racism and prejudice that tends to unleash the worst in people.  
The secret of Yuna's Al Bhed heritage is a well-kept one. Unbeknownst to almost all of Spira. I wish I could say the same for myself. At the time of Yuna's birth, Spira had not yet heard of Summoner Braska, so nobody knew about Yuna. My father, Jyscal, however, was a Maester. Everyone in Spira knew of him and his many accomplishments, but that didn't affect the racial thoughts and opinions of many Spirans when he interracially married a human woman. Most thought this disgusting and there was great controversy on whether or not the Wedding would be allowed. In time, however, people began to accept the marriage. It wasn't until I was conceived and born that people began to show the worst sides of themselves. My childhood was a living hell. Most people never have to deal with half the shit I went through. Most people never have to see the pain in their mother's eyes as she explains why other parents don't want you to play with their kids. Most people don't have to be home-schooled because they fear what would happen to them if they tried going to a normal school. Growing up, I felt like there wasn't a woman who loved me other than my mother, and then my mother started to get sick.  
She hadn't felt well for a long time, but she blamed it on colds and stress. After a few months, she decided to get it checked out . . . but by then it was too late. She was diagnosed with some kind of rare disease and she only had a few months left to live. Every day I watched her get weaker and weaker. It was like watching a flashlight, low on batteries, getting dimmer and dimmer. I could hardly bear to think what would happen when the light went out. I was again forced to witness the suffering in my mother's eyes as fits of pain spasmed through her body toward the end. I knew she couldn't keep on living like this, and that's when she decided to become a fayth. Losing my mother was more than I could stand. Of course, she wasn't exactly dying, but she wouldn't be there for me all the time. I could never again have my mother to myself, so she might as well be dead.  
For the first time, I felt truly alone in the world. My father wasn't around much. He was always busy with some important business. Even if he had been around more, it wouldn't have mattered. My mom was more than just a mother to me. I loved her more than anything and losing her was like losing the part of myself that knew how to love. It seemed, after that, all I knew was despair. Over time, the despair was displaced with hatred. Hatred for those too shallow to see what's beyond a person's outside. Beyond their race. I more or less blamed them for my problems . . . for my mother's sickness. I blamed my father as well. I couldn't understand why he put my mother and me through the hell that he did. I was furious that he didn't see that there was something wrong with my mother. Looking back on my troubled teenage years, I realized I expected too much out of the man I called my father. Blinded by grief, I couldn't see past my own anguish, let alone begin to heal.  
I then became obsessed with the words: acceptance and power. Although I still had a seed of ever growing hatred deep inside of me, I still longed to be accepted. I would sit, shut away in my room, for hours at a time just thinking of ways to force the world to see the person inside of me and forget my family background. For a while, I had ambitions to become high summoner and defeat sin. I knew if I could bring the calm, there would be no way the people of Spira could continue resenting me. I then decided, to finally pay a visit to the fayth that was once my mother. I could tell the guilt of leaving me had not yet vanished from her eyes and she quickly bestowed upon me a dark aeon, Anima.  
The first time I unleashed Anima's full potential in battle, I received my first taste of power. The more I used him, the more power- hungry I became. My need for power almost totally overrode my want to be accepted. Power became the motive behind my every action.  
However, soon after that, Braska's calm ended. I decided to talk to my father about starting my own pilgrimage. It was my father who first informed me that when summoners call the final aeon, it kills the summoner as well as Sin. This changed my plans quite a bit. Even if I was able to bring forth the calm, I wouldn't be around to see if people accepted me or not. My father then went on to explain about the final fayth . . . or lack thereof. I was shocked to find that Summoners sacrificed their loved ones for the final summoning . . . only to have their loved ones eventually reincarnate into sin. At first, I found such a fate horrifying . . . but the more I thought about it . . . the more I realized that such a fate is exactly what I wanted! My goal, was to become sin!  
Of course, my father totally missed the logic in this idea, and all of a sudden, pretends he cares about me and won't let me do this because he loves me. (Which, by the way, is a load of bull shit) When he still wouldn't let me have my way, I had no choice but to eliminate his threat. Anima's oblivion quickly took care of my oppression problem. It's not like my asshole of a father deserved to live anyway.  
Anyway, back to my goals. There is almost nothing in Spira strong or powerful enough to even dent Sin's armor. If I was to become Sin, I'd be practically unstoppable. This is where Yuna comes into the picture.  
As the daughter of High Summoner Braska, she was easily one of the most highly regarded Summoners out there. She was even named after the first high summoner Lady Yunalesaca. She fit perfectly into my plans. You see, there are many steps I must take to become Sin. The road is not easy, but I have never been intimidated by hard work. Once I learned of Yuna's Al Bhed background, I knew she'd be the Summoner I would use to guide me down the road to becoming Sin. Of course, in order for a Summoner to sacrifice a guardian and call them as the final aeon, there had to be a bond between the two. And what better or stronger bond then that of love? I planned to meet her at the blitz ball tournament in Luca and lay on the charm. I figured we'd click right away seeing as we both lost our mothers at a young age and we were both half-breeds. From what I'd heard, I knew I could easily use her loving nature and eagerness to please people to my advantage. I would wait until I was pretty confident she had a crush on me to propose. Know that a wedding would be such a joyous occasion for Spirans everywhere she could hardly say no. The way I saw it, we'd have a grand wedding in Bevelle, hurry onward to Zanarkand, Yuna'd sacrifice me to become her final aeon, and in a few year's time, I'd become Sin. However, things didn't go according to plan. That whiney little brat Tidus kept getting in the way.  
Oh I knew he'd be trouble ever since I first met Yuna in Luca.  
At this unpleasant memory, Seymour scowled and took a large sip of brandy from the flask atop his writing desk.  
I had hoped to find a seat next to Yuna at the blitz ball tournament and introduce myself. The plan had been to have a few good conversations and get to know her better. That was the plan anyway . . . I hadn't been able to even find her at the first game, much to my disappointment. I was worried she had decided not to come see the games at all. But, sure enough, I found her madly cheering down in the front, a little after the second game had started. Perfect, I thought. After this game, we might even be more than friends.  
Boy, was I wrong. When I had finally made my way to a seat next to her, she hadn't even noticed. And I'm a Maester and everything! I wasted no time in warmly greeting her and introducing myself. To my shock, she politely returned the greeting, gave me a small smile, and went right back to watching the game with this odd look on her face. Her eyes were wide and attentive, hands clasped in excitement, and a smile played about her lips. My heart sank when I realized whom she was staring at. She had it bad for that Tidus boy. In fact, if I hadn't called Anima and saved thousands of people from invading fiends (which is no small task), I doubt she would have even remembered me.  
From then on, I used every opportunity to steer Yuna away from the blonde bastard. Finally, as I stood by and protected Yuna at project Mi Hen, I felt a small signal of attraction radiate from her eyes. It definitely wasn't much, but it was just enough for me to take my plan to the next level.  
Yes, that's right. During their stay in the Guadosalam, I popped the question. Of course, under normal circumstances, there would be no way I'd expect her to say yes. But because of the large amount of publicity gained between us, she'd have to accept my proposal. You see, the people of Spira don't have much good news to look forward to once a calm has ended. A wedding of the Maester of Yevon and Summoner Yuna would be like a fairy tale to them. It would fill them with renewed hope. Yuna, I'm sure, is aware of this and her caring nature would not allow her to deprive the people of the gift of hope. No, she'll marry me for Spira's sake, even at the cost of her own happiness. At least, as long as that Tidus doesn't interfere.  
When I had first voiced my proposal to Yuna, her face displayed a large array of emotions, almost all at once. First, her eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up in shock. Then, her mouth dropped open in disbelief. Immediately after, her cheeks flushed a deep crimson in embarrassment and possibly anger. She turned to throw a pleading look at the door, as if she wanted to be anywhere else then where she was. When she turned back, her unfocused eyes were filled with remorse, mixed with longing. She seemed deep in thought as she softly replied, "I . . . I . . . I need to think about it."  
Of course, none of this worried me. We both knew what her answer would be. It's only a matter of time until she gives in to it. Before she could return with her answer, however, I was called away to Macalania Temple on urgent business. Still, I was patient. I left my advisor, Tromell, to bring her to the temple.  
Finally, she arrived. I vaguely noticed the smile had gone from her eyes, but she consented to the marriage and that's all that matters. I was also overjoyed she was still just as determined to continue her pilgrimage as ever. Everything was going according to plan . . . until he showed up.  
  
To make an extremely long and embarrassing story short, let's just say that they found out about Jyscal, I ended up and unsent, and they got away. I will admit, at that point, I began to panic. Yuna was who knows where! In fact, without our worldwide machina tracking machines, we might never have found her.  
Imagine our surprise when our top radars all indicated Yuna was in the middle of the ocean. We flew my private airship to her supposed location to check it out, even if it seemed impossible. I swear to Yevon, my eyes almost popped out when before me I saw, not water, but an uncharted island. A large one at that.  
We all split up in hopes of finding Yuna quicker. I, again, had to wonder how the hell she got here. We eventually found her half-starved and severely dehydrated. While she did seem to completely despise me, the fact that we found her alone completely makes up for that. I mean, we are talking 100% unguarded. It was almost too easy. She doesn't even know if that Tidus is even still alive.  
If you think that's good, just wait. It gets even better!  
Thanks to a little help from Yuna, we now know the exact whereabouts of a new Al Bhed home! Yes, that's right. We thought we took care of those filthy cowards when we destroyed their last "Home" and banished them to the sea. Apparently, they've been busy since then. We alerted authorities in Bevelle and an army is currently on its way to take care of a little "pest control".  
Oh yes, things are definitely beginning to look up. Not to mention I've got Yuna chained up in the tent right across the way.  
At this, Seymour's eyes flashed and he chugged what was left of his Brandy.  
I might just go pay her a little "visit".  
The harsh, drunken laughter that flowed from him at those thoughts created such a sound that would send chills down Yuna's spine in the next tent over, foreshadowing the events that would soon follow. 


	4. That Fateful Night of Sorrow

Disclaimer No, sadly, I do not own the FFX characters or storyline. I just kind of.... fill in the blanks. (oh and I do own this story!)

A/N: Ok, we have an extremely touchy subject in this chapter. I know you're all going to like, hate me seeing as I kinda made Seymour seem like not such a bad guy in the last chapter... and now he does this. _WARNING: chapter contains rape!!!!!! _If you are not comfortable with this subject, please do not read it. This is for mature readers only and this is why this story had to be rated R. (Oh and please remember, Seymour is under the influence of alcohol.) And we are back to Yuna POV again. If you feel you can handle it, please R&R! This is my first piece of writing dealing with this subject and I would like to how I did or what I could improve on! Thanks again!

(Oh yes, by the way, an obi is the material on Yuna's kimono thing that keeps her skirt and shirt together)

So much has happened, I thought in despair, since we left Besaid.

As I grimly surveyed my surroundings, a sigh, deep in emotion, escaped my lips. Never, in all my wildest dreams, had I pictured myself in such a horrible state. Here I sat, in a simmering, hopeless, dismal, tent. My hands were connected by long meal chains to a large cement block about the size of the many treasure chests we've encountered but much heavier and impossible to move. Believe me, I've tried. I've got my sore arms as proof. Even if I could move, with soldiers constantly guarding the only exit, there wouldn't be much I could do. Not to mention I'm always hungry, I haven't bathed in who knows how long, and I haven't a clue why Seymour even bothers to keep me locked up.

Although I swore not to show it, I couldn't help it, my spirits were breaking. I hung my head, closed my eyes, and tried to remember growing up on the shores of Besaid, before I was forced to deal with all of this. How I longed to return to the time when my biggest worry was whether or not Chappu would dunk me again in the ocean. Or if Wakka would hurt himself attempting yet another foolish blitz ball stunt.

My head snapped up as I remembered my guardians. They must be out there trying to find me right? They might even be on their way to save me this very minute! I could imagine them storming the camp, swords wielded and moogles in place. I would find Tidus and we would be reunited and I'd confess my undying love for him at long last and we'd live happily ever after... until we got to Zanarkand.

I hardly noticed as my vision began to blur with warm tears. No, even if they all were alright, how in Spira would they know where to look? I might never see them again. None but Rikku even know this island exists. "Great", I thought to myself,"Now I'm really sobbing!"

I pulled my knees in close and lowered my head to rest on them, shoulders shaking with each sob. All I wanted was Tidus. I wanted his strong arms around me to tell me everything was alright. His strong gaze would hold me steady and give me the confidence that I seemed to be lacking and renew my strength. I selfishly wanted him to kiss away my tears and murmur words of encouragement. I wanted, and yet, also did not want this. If I gave him my love, it would bind our hearts together as one, which is my sole desire. But when I died, it would rip my heart from his, leaving him to spend his days in anguish and grief and I would be the cause of all his unhappiness. I could not bring myself to leave such a fatal wound in his heart that I know time could never heal.

Just as I feared my heart would break in two and I'd never stop my endless sobbing, a morbid sound made me instantly halt my tears as a horrible prickling sensation crawled upon my skin. Like a million small bugs all over me. That unmistakable sound was none other than the harsh laugh of Seymour. Such fear that laugh instilled in me was more that I could hold. In spite of the heat, I shuddered in fear of what was to come.

I gathered my strength and will as I heard his approaching footsteps. Why must he visit me in the dead of night? As if pretending to care about his plan of attack on the Home all day wasn't enough. I have not known the feeling of true guilt until this. Rikku's gonna kill me when I tell her it was my fault that knowledge of the Home leaked out. "I'll never forgive myself", I thought in disgust. I imagined Rikku's distraught reaction to her only Home being mercilessly destroyed, and a familiar stomach ache settled over me. I let out a moan dripping of sorrow and regret.

"Whatever may be the matter my beautiful summoner?" came Seymour's voice, oozing of false reassurance and hope.

I gasped, partly out of surprise and partly out of shame. I had not let him see any insecurity I'd kept inside so he wouldn't think he had power over me. I looked away, I didn't feel I could meet his eyes.

Unfortunately, he just leaned in closer, his face barely an inch from mine. "Yuna, you know you can tell me anything... I'll listen very carefully. You know I want you to open up to me so badly my gorgeous wife-to-be." At this, he gave yet another sinister laugh. I could hardly breathe... his breath smelled horrible due to massive amounts of alcohol.

I yanked my head away so I could breathe without being intoxicated by the smell of his breath. "You're drunk!" I informed him harshly.

He only chuckled, as if I'd told the world's funniest joke. "You know," he began, "you're really kinda cute when you're angry."

I could NOT believe what I was hearing. My eyes flashed and before I knew what I was doing, I raised my hand, and slapped him as hard as I could (with the chains on my wrist anyway) across the cheek.

Seymour looked as if he felt no physical pain, but, as he returned his face to that uncomfortable place so close to my own, he pretended that he actually cared about my feelings... yeah right.

"I can't believe it, my own wife hates me... everyone hates me." He stated in false remorse. "Oh, let me prove my love to you, my beautiful summoner. We should get to know each other a bit more before the wedding." (Here came another spine tingling laugh.)

I was about to respond in yet another insult (when did I become so severe?), when Seymour pulled me forward and into a hard embrace. I had never been more repulsed by anything in my entire life. I knew I'd rather be anywhere else but here. As a natural reflex, I instantly brought my arms up and tried to push his shoulders away from me, but the he only laughed and shoved his mouth against mine in a rough kiss. I finally succeeded in pushing the bastard off of me, and turned to the side and spit. As I turned back, I noticed him watching me with a bemused look on his face. That look, mixed with the fact that I knew he was totally boozed up, stuck such fear in my heart, that every other emotion paled in comparison. It was then I realized just what Seymour could, and most likely would, do. I began to sweat like crazy and my heart beat was faster than Wakka could throw a blitz ball.

I began to look, helplessly, around the small tent. I don't know what I thought I would find, but I knew I couldn't stare at Seymour. "Yuna, the guards are on their break, far away from this tent." he whispered.

"No...." I muttered, a frightened look came over me.

Before I could stop him, Seymour grabbed my wrists and pushed my arms behind me, knocking me on my back. I screamed, but it did no good.

Seymour quickly took advantage of my open mouth by shoving his tongue practically down my throat in a rough french kiss. All in one fluid motion, he undid the bow keeping my obi together.

I still couldn't believe this was happening. I was gagging and crying. I couldn't even scream again without choking on Seymour's tongue.

Before I could react, his tongue was gone, but his hand was pushing on my cheek forcing me to turn my face sideways into the sand. With his other hand, he pulled off my skirt. I heard him moan in anticipation. I, on the other hand, whimpered in fear.

"I can't let him do this to me without a fight", I thought... although my resolve was fleeting. As his fingers began pulling at my panties, I knew I had to act now.

As fast as I could, I brought my right leg in, and forced it outwards, successfully making contact with Seymour's chest. I wasn't very strong, but it was enough to force him to let go of the headlock he had me in and fall off me.

Big. Mistake.

"You'll pay for that..." Seymour growled. His eyes pierced my own with a threatening look. He slowly approached me, a sinister grin presiding on his merciless face. He grabbed me by the ankles and pulled my legs roughly out in front of me from where I was sitting, causing me to slide onto my back, sand scraping any bare skin it could. He straddled my middle and began to pull off the white fabric covering my bra.

Not that he stopped there of course.

My black bra was off in no time... revealing to Seymour what no man (except my father) had ever seen.

Upon reflex, my arms drew across my naked chest in a last desperate attempt to hide myself. Seymour only laughed. "Stop... please...?" I begged as the tears streamed down my cheeks. I was doomed... and I knew it. Never in my whole life had I felt so helpless.

Seymour grabbed my wrists and forced my arms into the sand away from my body. The moan that escaped his lips was enough to send me into hysterics. He swiftly leaned in and began to suck on my right nipple.

I couldn't hold it in, I screamed in terror, and sobbed in shame. At this point, my mind went numb. I couldn't think, I could hardly feel, and I tried to pretend I was somewhere else, that this wasn't happening. I could almost see my eyes glazing over. I barely remember trying to lift my arms or move my legs. Seymour got quickly annoyed with holding my arms down, so he wrapped my chains around the cement block tightly so I couldn't move my arms unless I stood up, which (with Seymour sitting on top of me) was basically impossible.

Once freed of the task of holding down my arms, his hands were free to remove my panties. He continued to suck my areola as he slipped them down my legs, pausing only to let out a deep moan.

Automatically, my legs rose up to hide myself and/or kick Seymour again after he'd momentarily gotten off of my middle. However, Seymour was ready this time. He threw his legs over mine while simultaneously biting down on my areola... piercing through such a tender area.

I instantly arched my back and screamed in antagonizing pain, my legs fell limp. I felt a few drops of blood trickle down my ribs and the salty taste of my own tears slide into my open, sobbing, mouth. My eyes' squeezed shut and I wished I could just pass out and awaken when this was all over.

"Now you know what will happen, should you refuse me again.", Seymour threatened as he moved down below my waist. As if daring me to try it again. He stood up to remove his own clothing, watching my every move.

He had nothing to worry about. I curled into a ball, shaking with each sob. I felt broken... mentally and physically. Stripped of my dignity and soon to be my virginity. I was in immense pain, not to mention I felt worthless and more unloved than ever before. Oh yeah, and did I mention scared out of my mind?

His rough hands rolled me back over so I was flat on my back, and the look on his face... it was too much to take. I squeezed my eyes shut and I silently shook with each sob, pain still throbbing in my chest. I felt his finger tips at the corner of my eye lids, pulling them open. I fought to keep them closed, as sort of a shield against what was happening to me.

Suddenly, I felt him at my entrance, and literally shook with fear. I whimpered involuntarily, trying not to imagine all the pain I was about to endure.

"Seymour... please...", I begged, "I've never, I mean..." but my pleas were all in vain.

One quick thrust was all it took. One quick thrust was all he had to do to make my eyes open wide with tears and my mouth to jerk open in a pain-filled scream. The tears were continuing to stream down my face and my gasps of pain mixed with sobbing filled the room.

Seymour, on the other hand, moaned deep in his throat and continued to thrust repeatedly making me cry out in pain at his every move. I couldn't endure this for much longer. I felt like I was about to rip in half and all my nerves felt as though they were on fire. After each thrust, I wasn't sure I'd make it past the next. And he just went faster and faster. I was barely aware I was screaming by the end and I couldn't think of anything else but the pain searing through my body and the shame that filled my conscience.

Finally, just as I thought I'd the pain would take over every last part of me and I wouldn't be able to go on, he reached his peak at long last, filling my sore woman-hood with his disgusting seed. At that point, I didn't even care. I just wanted this all to end. I couldn't take it... I couldn't form a clear thought. All I could think about was the torturous pain all over.

The last thing I saw was his sneering face as my world began to fade out. I was losing consciousness, and it was the biggest relief to just let myself go.

Well... I hope your not all adding my name to your hit lists as you read this. I also apologize for the immensely long wait in updating. I'm sorry to report that slow chapter creation is a sin I'm guilty of. Thanks for baring with me. And don't worry... I'm not ending the story like this. (Tidus will make an appearance eventually... I promise!) Well... I guess that's all I've got to say. 'Till next time then.

Embobo

Sorry, I lied. Haha. I'm adding one quick little note thing. I'm decided to respond to those wonderful people out there who review my little story. So... here goes nothing!

These are for the people who reviewed chapters 2 and 3.

Chapter 2

Unknown Yuna: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you're so into the story!

maha: I know what you mean... I was frustrated with that soldier even while I was writing that chapter!

Yumekage: I'm glad you like the way I portray Yuna in this story. She's such an awesome character!

Saiyan-Legacy 102: Thanks for the review! I tried to figure out how to double space it... but I'm afraid I'm just not talented enough in the ways of computers. LoL I tried to add more space this time around between the paragraphs. Thanks for the tip though!

JesiLee: Thanks! I'm glad you think the story fits with the original plot!

"anyone": Yeah... I feel bad now that I made you all feel bad for Seymour and then... this. But I thought it was necessary for you all to see how I thought Seymour's twisted mind worked. I'm glad you liked it though!

Demonslayer: Glad you think it's interesting! I try my best!

Chapter 3

Minty12: Thanks for the review! Sorry my updating process is so damn slow!

Myles: Pleeeeaaassseee forgive me! I know you weren't fond of the direction the story was going. I'm not ending it here though so I hope you'll continue reading!


End file.
